


An Alex Danvers Christmas Story

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Greys Anatomy, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Canon lesbians, F/F, LGBTQ, SuperCorp, greys, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor





	

Alex Danvers POV

"Honestly Maggie why did we have to come to Seattle" I lean on her shoulder and try to absorb the heat coming off of her body.  
She chuckles at me. "Because it's pretty"  
"Pretty" I mumble as I stand up right.  
I had never told Maggie this because I wasn't sure how she would react but I used to have another life. A life that was hard to understand and comprehend at times. A life that had a lot of Misfortune or so it would seem. That old life was in Seattle and here I was finding myself right back where I started. 

"Babe?" I turn away from the huge tree infront of us and turn to face Maggie again.  
"Yes?" My voice was low and cracked a bit which obviously threw Maggie off and cause her to give me the eye.  
"You okay?" She asks softly touching my shoulder.  
I smile and try and push the thoughts of my old life out my mind. "Fine"

Callie Torres POV

"Alright Sofia this is the tree they put up every year. We took you here before but you were younger and didn't know about anything" I hold onto Sofias shoulders and stare up at the tree.  
"Pretty... right mom?" She turns and looks at Arizona waiting for her to give her some form of validation on wether the tree is actually as beautiful as she thinks it is.

"So pretty" she says smiling.   
I laugh and rub sofias arms softly. Arizona comes and stands next to me and wraps her right arm around my waist.  
"I love you calliope.... I love you so much" she kisses my check first and I can feel the heat coming off her body and practically piercing right into my cheek. She kisses my lips second and for a minute I feel dizzy, crazy in love.  
"Mom what about me?" Sofia looks up at us.  
"Ah yes my precious little girl" Arizona leans down to get to Sofia's level.   
"I love you so much. You mean everything to me" she says softly and then plants a kiss on Sofia's cheek as she had done mine and pulled her into a tight hug.

I chuckled to myself wondering why the holidays always brought out the best moments of the year. 

Meredith POV.

"You guys walk so slow" I say as I quicken up my pace.  
Me , Amelia and Maggie where all going to see the huge tree in the city's center. We were 3 blocks away because parking  was so bad but I vowed to get a front view of the tree and not to have to peer over a thousand other civilians trying to see the same thing as me. But as usual Maggie and Amelia where walking slow , dragging their feet , complaining. 

"I ..... can't ..... breath" Maggie says dramatically as Amelia pretends to hold her up with her bare arms so she doesn't fall.  
"You two are so dramatic" i say not slowing down.  
They both stand up and laugh. "We make your days worth living"  
They jog and catch up to me over being dramatic and ready to actually walk.

Before I knew it we were standing in front of the tree. I looked at Maggie and she was hopping from one leg to the other crowds made her extremely nervous.   
"It's alright" Amelia says as she pats Maggie's back "me and Meredith got you"  
I smile to acknowledge the fact that I was on board with this situation.  
Maggie sighs and a smile forms on her face as she starts to feel okay with the crowd around her.

Stef Foster POV.

"Lena where did Jesus go?" Lena shrugs and looks around before going "it beats me"  
"He said he wanted to view every point of the tree whatever that means" Mariana replied before I even got the chance to sigh about the absence of one of my children.  
"Alright well you all stay close. Or atleast tell us that you are leaving"  
They all nod and decided to go there separate ways.  
"Seattle" Lena says in a low voice.  
I hug her from behind and out my chin on her shoulder. "It's beautiful."  
She nods at my words too amazed at the scenery to even comment on the beauty.

"I wish I could have married you in a place as festive and beautiful as this and not .... ya know our back yard" I sigh lightly.  
Lena turns around quickly suddenly out of her scenery daze.  
"I loved our wedding. I don't need scenery. All I needed was you. I would have been fine just going to a court house, as long as you were right by my side"  
I smile and kiss her softly.  
"I'm always by your side" I say.

April POV

"Jackson please hurry up" I say as I wave my arms wildly in the air.  
"Well ya know I'd go a lot faster if I didn't have to carry the babies back and ya know .... THE BABY!" He says with a roll of his eyes.  
I grunt and grab the baby from him. "This precious bean is as light as feathers. Yes she is! Yes she is!"  
"Light as feathers say that after walking with her for 5 blocks"

"Maybe you are just getting weak jackson" I say and then punch him on his arm playfully. He pretends to be hurt, and then smiles at me.

I look up and suddenly a huge tree with a big star on the top and lights for days seems to be looking down at me.  
"I didn't realize we were this close " I say my mouth wide open in awe.  
I had been to this tree many times while I've been living in Seattle but every time I saw it I was purely amazed.  
"This is a Christmas tree.... we have one in our house too but it's not as big" I say softly peering down into a bundle that to the outside world probably seems like just a couple of blankets and not an actual baby.  
"I'm happy we did this jacksons ....... I'm happy we did this as a family" I smile at Jackson and he wraps his arm around my shoulder and places the other arm on the babies side.   
"We will always do stuff as a family" he says softly 

Alex Danvers POV

"Do I know you?" A familiar voice comes from behind me.  
I turn around quickly hoping that the person infact doesn't know me and has me mistaken for another girl of my size and height.   
"I do know you!" She screams this loud enough for Maggie and a few others to turn around and look at her.  
I knew this young woman too. Besides the baby wrapped up in a blanket nothing had changed about her. It was April. Someone from my past life.

"Oh wow" I try to act like I'm not secretly freaking out as I go in for a hug that last longer than 2 minutes.  
Once I pull away I ask her if we can talk somewhere private when really what I meant was somewhere away from Maggie.  
April agrees and I tell Maggie I'll be back and that I'm just gonna go meet some more friends and catch up. Maggie willingly lets me go as she was far too absorbed in how the lights on the tree changed so quickly.

"You change your hair" April says as soon as we get out of Maggie's eye sight.  
I only nod.  
"And the girl is?"   
"My girlfriend"  
"Hmmm" she looks me up and down as if she's trying to figure me out.  
"The baby? It's yours?" I finally ask what I had been wondering since I turned around and saw her.  
She smiles big. "It's me and jacksons"   
I laugh out loud with out thinking about my actions first. Quickly I cover my mouth. 

"Sorry. I just never thought I'd see the day." I peer into the bundle of blankets "shes really cute" I say softly.  
She looks at me and cute right to the chase "why did you leave? People here missed you"  
"Well ..... I .... um" I press my fingers to my skull on the side trying to repress a headache from coming.  
"I needed to find myself.... I know who I am now.... where as then I didn't"  
I wait for April to be disgusted with my life choice but instead she smiles and hugs me.   
"I'm happy for you" she says "now let's go find the others"

She pulls me through the crowd with one hand and cradled her new baby in the other.   
"LOOK WHO I FOUND!"  
Jackson perks up when he sees my face and asks many of the same questions about my where abouts as April did and of course he got the same response.  
"I'm so happy to see you" he hugs me tightly and I feel like I might throw up everything I ate this morning.  
"Too..... tight...... Avery" I say barely able to breath.  
He laughs and lets me go.   
"Come on let's see callie and Arizona"

Again I am pulled through a crowd of people and then we stop once more.  
I see Arizona first and then I see callie.  
They both notice me and run to me along with a little girl.

"OH HOW WE HAVE MISSED YOU LIL GREY" they both hug me at the same time giving me the feeling of suffocating again.  
"I go by Alex Danvers now" I say after they let me go.  
They nod.  
"Alex" the little girl standing in between Arizona and Callie's says. "I like it"  
I smile. "Thank you sweetie. And who might you be?"  
Callie smiles "this is Sofia.... she was much younger when you left"  
I bend down. "Oh my lord Sofia. You've grown so much." I pull her into a hug and she giggles. She reminds me of her father.  
I stand in awe of this precious little girl until I feel a slight tap on my shoulder.

"So you came back?" The voice was cold and shaky. I knew who it was before I even looked.  
I stood up and turned around slowly. "Meredith" I say trying to make sure my  
Voice didn't crack.  
She looks at me for a long time her eyes squinted and her arms crossed over her chest. She looked upset.  
2 minutes of silence and the occasional glance and Meredith pulls me into a hug.

"I missed you!! You should have called" she says squeezing me tight enough to push all the air out of my lungs.  
She lets me go and points to a girl standing beside her "Amelia. Derek's sister and now my sister. I'm sure you remember her"   
I smile "I do" I pull her into a soft hug unlike the ones I was given.  
Meredith points to the girl standing on her other side. She had her hair out in a natural hair do and her skin was a Carmel color. She looked extremely smart but also shy and misunderstood.  
"This is Maggie Pierce..... turns out my mom and Richard had a baby together"s

My eyes grow big as I stare at this new human that had a family tie to me.  
"I have a friend named Maggie ..... can I just call you pierce?"  
She smiles "Pierce it is"   
She takes charge and hugs me first.  
"I've heard a lot about you welcome back" she says with a huge smile across her face.  
I smile back.

"Wait here" I say to everyone as I leave the group and go to get Maggie.  
She was still standing in awe of the tree and it's lights. I grabbed her arm and start to pull.  
"I'm gonna make this quick. I used to have a life here" I tell her as I pull her to where the others are.  
"It was a very strange life ..... and I just up and left one day....I needed to find my self"  
I stop and turn to look at Maggie.  
"I'll tell you more baby I promise I will"  
I push through the crowd once more.  
"But for not just please accept that these people" I slide through one more group and get back to the one I was looking for.  
"Are my family"

I turn to everyone.  
"And family .... this .... is my girlfriend Maggie Sawyer..... so she's family too."  
Maggie stands still obviously trying to logically piece together what's going on.  
Everyone crowds around her hugs her tightly exclaiming things like "welcome to the family" and "nice to meet you" and also "glad to have you here"  
I sigh lightly, maybe just maybe my past life and my new life can mix 

Maggie sawyer POV.

We had been with her "friends" the whole day. I tried to mingle and fit in which wasn't really that hard to do but I also felt this weird feeling of not understanding everything that was going on. Alex was really Lexie grey. She had practically 3 sisters not including Kara of course.  
She used to be a doctor she was working hard in all these medical situations to pick what kinda doctor  she wanted to be.  
She was a totally different person here, and frankly I didn't feel like I knew her anymore.

"Sit" Alex says as she points to Merediths couch. Meredith insisted that we stay with here with her and Maggie and Amelia.  
"everyone stays here" she goes not taking no for an answer.

"I have a lot to explain to you" she says crossing her legs up on the couch.

She coughs and then continues.  
"This was my life. I was a doctor.... I was in my intern days. I was dating this guy named mark...." she pauses for a moment before continuing.  
"We got on this plane and well it crashed.... mark died.... so I decided that I needed a new life"

I turn my head to the side a bit and look at the girl before me.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
She sighs. "Here I was Lexie grey , human dictionary, intern to Seattle grace hospital..... now I'm Alex danvers , kick ass DEO agent with an amazing super hero sister , and an amazing kick ass girl friend.... I just wanted to be the new me"

I nod. I got why she changed her life and that she wanted to just be completely her new self with out the notions of who she used to be.

"Soooo Lexie ... I mean Alex totally sorry. This is my first time meeting you. Can I join the convo and talk to you?" Pierce stands before us with her hands clasped together impatiently waiting for our response.

"Well Pierce the more Maggie's , the merrier" I say scooting over towards Alex and paying the cushion next to me  
Pierce plops down and smiles brightly.  
"You can remember everything you read right?"  
Alex nods. "Yep everything"  
"Wow. I mean I'm pretty smart but that is amazing"

For a second I see Alex as Lexie grey.

"How was Meredith when she found out about you?" Alex asks Pierce softly.  
Pierce says and plucks a curl alway from her eyes.   
"She wasn't happy.... in fact she didn't even believe me at first"  
Alex laughs lightly "Meredith isn't good with sisters.... but I have to tell ya she's been doing a lot better as I can see"  
Pierce smiles brightly "yeah she has"

Pierce stands up and yawns stretching her hands above her head.  
"I'm gonna get some sleep." She says and then turns to me "well Maggie it's nice having another Maggie in the house"  
I laugh. "I totally agree Maggie"   
Pierce turns around and hits the corner disappearing down the hall.

Everything is silent and all we can hear is the tiny CD player playing Christmas songs on repeat. Pierce said it was festive and calming so both me and Alex choose not to turn it off. In a way it made us feel calm and safe and not angry.

"I'm sorry" she finally says.  
I look up at her and tilt my head slightly to the side as I try and capture her beauty in whole.  
"It's alright hun" my hand caresses her cheek and she smiles lightly.  
"You sure?" She sighs loud enough for anyone around the corner of the empty hallway to hear.  
I put my hand back in my lap.  
"You changed..... everyone does..... you had a good reason. You need a new start. Now you have it" I pause for a moment

"Now who would I be to tell you that you were wrong for that?"   
She smiles and leans in to kiss me her lips clashing with mine. 

"I ..... I love you" the words escape from my mouth before I can withhold them.  
She grabs my hand and runs her thumb over my skin slowly.  
"That's funny because I love you too"

I wrap my arms around her tightly and she lays her head onto my shoulder. The lit up Christmas tree and the Christmas music playing sets the scene and somehow all seems extremely surreal.   
Before I know it Alex is soundly asleep on me and I can't bring myself to touch her and wake her up. 

I slowly get up off the couch and grab the blanket on the chairs arm rest and throw it over her , then I softly kiss her forehead and whisper that I love her.  
As I make my way up the stairs I start to think about everything I had learned within a day in Seattle. I think about the house we were in instead of the hotel. I think about all the sisters Alex had, and How her name was actually Lexie grey and not Alex Danvers. This kinda thing could have broke any couple.

I immediately turn off the light to the guest room slip out of my clothes and crawl into the overly spacious two person bed.  
I stared into the darkness thinking and letting my eyes make shapes out of dark nothing.  
I was in love ve with Alex danvers , it was completely true, then maybe just maybe I could fall in love with Lexie grey too.

I turn on my side and close my eyes.


End file.
